Surviving the Games
by randomwriter99
Summary: A story about H2O gang and the Hunger game group. Many people are shoved in the arena for the 100th annual hunger games. Including... some mermaids.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my cross over with hunger games and H2O. I don't know the H2Os characters ages so they might not be correct. I also don't know the characters Bella or Will so they aren't in the story either. Please review and tell me what you think. ****J**

Hunger games/H2O Just Add Water crossover

**~~~H2O~~~**

Cleo walked into her house. She shut the door. Cleo looked around. The house was quiet.

"well I guess that's for the best," Cleo said with her Australian accent.

"Attack!" Kim screamed as she and one of her friends shot around the corner. Kim was Cleo's little sister and a big pain in the neck. Kim and her friend were holding water guns.

"No guys, I don't that's a good idea," Cleo tried to reason.

"Fire!" Kim yelled. Cleo felt the water spray her.

'_Oh no!' _Cleo thought. Cleo scrambled to the stairs. _6 more seconds_, Cleo made it up the stairs and headed to the bathroom as quickly as possible. _2 seconds left_. Cleo locked the bathroom door, and slipped to the floor as her feet changed to a tail.

"That was so close," Cleo sighed.

Cleo hoisted herself up so she could reach a towel and the hair dryer.

"C'mon Cleo, we didn't hit you hard or anything." Kim said through the door. "I'm coming in."

"No!" shouted Cleo. "I mean no, I'm undressed, I'm changing."

"Fine." Cleo hears Kim storm off.

"Two close calls in one day," Whispers Cleo.

**~~~Hunger Games~~~**

"Sleep in tomorrow, Rose-Mary. Its going to be a long day tomorrow. Your first reaping." Katniss says gently to her younger daughter. " You too Dahlia." Dahlia was 15 and Rose-Mary was 12. It was going to be a long time for Katniss.

Earlier President Snow had gotten on the screen and said:

1. It was the 100th hunger Games

2. It was the 4th Quarter Quell

were going to be 35 tributes

were going to be the regular 24 Tributes

5. Plus 2 from district 13

6. There were also going to be 9 Other Tributes

7. The extra 9 would be from Australia

"Mom, Why are they adding in people from Australia?" Dahlia asked

"I have no idea. Hopefully they will say no and fight the capitol." Katniss said. "but don't expect that to happen. I just hope neither of you will be chosen." Katniss said.

" Don't worry they will be fine. You made it after all,and we have been telling them everything we know to ensure their safety. And that's only if they do get chosen," Gale said.

"You're right," Katniss sighed. "good night girls."

"Good night Mom," Rose-Mary and Dahlia said in unison.

**~~~H2O~~~**

"Twice?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, twice. I'm sorry but I can't help it if Kim is waiting to spray me." Cleo says Rikki leaned over the table.

"Well you need to help it. Do you think I want everyone to find out were m-" Cleo clamped her hand over Rikkis mouth.

"Your voice was rising, I had to do something." Cleo said. "Owwwwwww! Rikki just bit me!" Cleo removed her hand.

"Sorry I just wan- " Cleo cut Rikki off.

"And she spit on my hand." Emma and Rikki didn't get it.

The spit is wet!" Cleo said. Cleo jumped up and ran torwards the docks.

'_There can only be 3 seconds left.'_ Cleo thought. She got on the docks and dove into the mater just as…. She turned into a mermaid.

'_Why am I having such close calls lately? Am I really not meant to keep the secret?' _Cleo thought. _'Well now that I am in the water I might as well go to Mako island.' _Cleo swam to the island and looked around.

Cleo swam over to the beaches and got ready to pull herself up when she saw a bunch of people. Cleo sank back in the water and watched the people. There were people going ever which way. There were people working on the forest and they were working on some invisible item. On the back of their shirts it said:

'100th annual Hunger Games

The 4th Quarter Quell'

"What is the Hunger Games?" Cleo whispered.

"Cleo took an acorn and hurled it at the invisible thing. It went right through, but people looked for where it came from. Cleo grabbed another and through it at another part. The acorn hit something and it bounced back. Cleo looked at the acorn. It was black and burned.

'What is that?' Cleo thought. Cleo ducked underwater and went to tell Emma and Rikki what she had seen.

~~~Hunger Games~~~

"Let's start with the girls," Effie Trinket said. Katniss was standing on the stage where she needed to stand because she was the mentor.

Peeta had died 20 years ago and Katniss had married Gale two years later. So know it was all up to Katniss to mentor. Katniss stood nervously because she had never had a successful team.

"…And the Girl tribute is… Rose-Mary (look for Gales last name?)," Effie Trinket said. Katnisses heart fell. Rose-Mary walked up to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" Effie Trinket said.

"I volunteer." A voice rang out. Everyone looked for the person that volunteered. It was Dahlia.

"No Dahlia! Don't go! I'll go! I Don't want you to go!" Rose-Mary cried. Rose-Mary ran over to Dahlia and clung on.

"Stop."

There was ice in Dahlias tone. Rose-Mary burst into tears and ran over to Katniss. Katniss comforted the girl. Effie Trinket pretended not to notice

'Thank-you Effie,' Katniss said silently.

"Alright. Now we will do the boy tribute." Effie said. Effie reached deep in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The boy tribute is… Marco Leible." Madges son. Madge was Katnisses friend. Marco was 18. Marco walked up to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" Effie asked. Silence followed. "Well, District 12 I give you, the Tributes! May the odds be _ever _in your favor."

Effie, Katniss, and Rose-Mary walked off the stage with Dahlia and Marco in tow. Effie led Marco to his room which he would be in for an hour where people could visit him. Madge rushed into the room. Then Effie led Dahlia to her room. Katniss and Rose-Mary went in and Gale came rushing in.

It was a pale yellow room with no windows. On the walls hung paintings of the past District 12 victors. Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss. The portrait of Katniss was painted by Peeta. The frame was orange. Peetas favorite color. Katniss tore away from the picture.

"Dahlia! Why were you so mean!" Rose-Mary said. Dahlia scooped Rose-Mary into a hug.

"I was doing it for the cameras so I don't seem weak. I would never do it otherwise," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, why did you volunteer?" Katniss asked.

" I couldn't have Rose-Mary go in the arena and I wanted to be like you," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia other than Katniss, you act the most like Katniss," Gale said.

Soon the peacekeepers came. Rose-Mary went up.

"You need to be the one that survives," Rose-Mary said.

"I'm planning on it," Dahlia said. Rose-Mary stepped back and Gale went over and hugged Dahlia.

"I love you Dahlia," Gale said.

"I love you too daddy," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, I know you will make us proud," Katniss said hugging her daughter.

"I will with your guidance." Dahlia said.

Katniss stepped away, then she Gale and Rose-Mary left. The next people going to see Dahlia were Prim and Katnisses mom. They were Dahlias Aunt and Grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear your comments. Things are really starting to heat up! ****J**

**Thanks to: KYgirl516 and beanie0700 for your reviews.**

H2O and Hunger Games crossover

~~~H2O~~~

"Urgent means urgent Rikki. No, we don't care what your doing just come on. Yes, Cleo says it is really important." Emma said into her cell phone.

Cleo and Emma were in Emmas room waiting for Rikki to come over. Cleo wanted to tell them what she saw at Mako island. Cleo grabbed the cell phone out of Emmas hand.

"Rikki! Just get over here, people are doing something on Mako island!" Cleo cried. Cleo shut the phone.

"What happened?" asked Emma. Emma took back her phone and set it on her dresser.

"She will be here ASAP" Cleo said.

Cleo plopped down onto the bed. Emma sat down next to her. After a few minutes they heard the door slam and feet run up the steps. The door opened and Rikki walked in. She sat down in a chair.

" I'm here. Now what's happening at Mako island?" Rikki said.

"Okay. Yesterday after I had to rush in the water, I swam out to Mako. When I got there I was going to go on the beach when I saw a bunch of people. The peoples shirts said 'Hunger Games.' The people were working on an invisible item. It wasn't finished so nothing happened when I the threw first acorn. But when I threw my second acorn it bounced off. It was burnt and black." Cleo said.

Cleo pulled the acorn out of her pocket. Rikki took the acorn and examined it.

"Wow. Do you think Denman had something to do with it? I wouldn't put it past Denman to do that," Rikki said. Emma took the acorn.

" I'm not so sure about that. She's been gone a while and she would have announced it if she was here. But whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it. We need to stay away or else everyone might find out about our secret," Emma said.

Everyone sat in silence a moment, while thinking. A few seconds later Elliot was at the door. Elliot was Emmas little brother.

"You guys need to come down. There is something you need to see," Elliot said shyly. He didn't love talking to Rikki. She was feisty and a little rude at some times.

"Okay, Elliot. Be right down, thanks," Emma said. Elliot hurried back down the stairs. Emma stood up.

"Guess we need to see what's going on.

~~(Emma's kitchen)~~

"what's going on?" Emma asked. "Something on the T.V. you all need to be here," Emma's Mom said. The girls exchanged worried glances.

"Now, field reporter Mari Butcher, has all the information on the hunger games. She is at Mako island just off the coast of Australia. Lets go there now," The lady on the T.V. said. The screen changed.

"I'm Mari Butcher live at Mako island where American Hunger game workers are building an arena. The hunger games are having their 100th annual hunger games. This is where they have 24 kids between the ages of 12 and 18 go into an arena and fight to the death. One survives and is claimed the victor. This year Australia is taking part and is sending 9 kids along with the original 24. There are also going to be 2 more from the U.S.A. The children's names are going to be pulled this Saturday. I'm Mary Butcher. Back to you Carol." The screen changes and the subject is over.

"That's cruel," says Cleo.

**~~~Hunger Games~~~**

"Ok guys I have now gotten the list of names from the other tributes fom all the districts, but not Australia. Would you like to hear it?" Katniss said

"Why not," said Dahlia.

"Ok I'll satart with a boy then a girl district by district." Katniss said. " Harry, Silver, Castor, Mandy, Myre and Riley. All but Silver are the careers. Silver may be a handy partner. Ok on to district 4. Tyler, Sarah, that's Finnicks daughter, Stevie, Bernice, Zach, Kriea, Enriko, Jannie, Enriko, Rosaline, Shork, Krista, Waren, Eevie, and you guys. Now the next two are the district 13 kids. They are Lester and Talia. That's all, other than the Australian kids." Katniss finished.

"When are they drawing the Austrailian kids?" Dahlia asked.

"I think they are doing it today," Katniss answered.

"Oh! That late? Why haven't they done it yet? Are they going to have time to get to the arena?"

"Dahlia, The contest is in Australia," Katniss said.

"WHAT!" Marco exploded, " How unfair is that we don't want to go there!" He yelled.

"Yes! Don't yell Marco. It is supposed to be a lot better. Like the Hunger Games were any good to start with," Katniss said.

Dahlia got up. She walked away to her room. Marco got up too. They both slammed their doors.

"Thanks guys. Great meeting," Katniss muttered sarcastically.

Katniss got up from the table. Effie walked in. Eight other people followed her.

"What a beautiful day," Effie said enthusiastically. "Where are the wonderful tributes?" She asked. Katniss pointed to their rooms.

"They're holed up in their rooms. Are these their stylists and prep teams?" katniss said.

"They sure …" Effie pointed at a slim woman with red hair around the age of 25. She was also pointing at a man with black hair and an earing in his nose. He looked barely older than 18.

"They are Tarra and Mitch. The stylists. This is Tarras prep team."

Tarras prep team was made up of two girls and a man. The first girl had Teal colored hair that matched her eyes. The next girl had black hair, but no noticeable features. She was wearing a shirt that said "Live long the Flame. Support Katniss." The man than almost orange skin that reminded Katniss of Peetas favorite color. His hair was diedd red and orange like a flame.

"I am Aqua haired girl said. " The boy is Peter, after Peeta and the girl is Malli,"

"The other three are mitchs stylists." Effie said.

Mitchs stylists, unlike Tarras, were all girls. The first girl had Light green hair that was brown at the tips. The next girl had tattos along her arms. They were white, outlined in Blue. The last girl had Black hair and an arm tatto that said, " Live long the coal district,"Obviously some of the prep team people were fans of district 12. All the prep teams people looked around twenty ot twenty-two.

" I am Daisy," said the girl with tattos.

" My name is Oak," Said the girl with green and brown hair. **(In case you didn't get it, Her hair is supposed to look like trees.)**

"My name is Allie," said the last girl.

" Okay, I am Katniss." Katniss said. "Let's get started."

Katniss felt relief flood into her when Tarras prep team went into Dahlias room. Katniss didn't want Mitch to be with her daughter. When everyone else was gone Effie asked,

"Are you all right Katniss?"

" I have been better," Kayniss responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you to beanie0700 and Kygirl511 for submitting characters to my other story. Am going to use them on this. Thank-you to Beanie0700, KYgirl511, annahlisee, and Kawaii-flower for reviewing. Hope you like it! The other district kids games don't match sorry!**

**H2O and Hunger Games crossover**

**~~~Hunger Games~~~**

Katniss walked over to Dahlias door. She knocked lightly on the door. She waited for a response. No answer. Katniss quietly opened the door and pocked her head inside. Dahlia was on her bed. Katniss shut the door. Dahlia looked up. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. Katniss walked over and put her arm around Dahlia.

"What can I do?" Katniss asked softly.

"Nothing!" Dahlia cried. "That's the problem, you can't do anything! No one can! I am going to the arena and I'll die in the arena!" Dahlia started sobbing loudly.

Katniss held her and rocked her. Dahlia didn't mind. She was too sad. After a minute Katniss started crying too.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Dahlia asked.

"Y-you have a step-brother. Before P-Peeta Died, we had a son. He was called for the games On his 13th b-birthday. We were so sad. But he fared ve-very well. He made it to the top five. Then he died. He got shot b-by an a-a-arrow! The person who shot him looked at his body the said 'I will kill you and all your other relations, Katniss Everdeen. Me or my family,' He mad it to the top two. I'm worried about y-you!" Katniss mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry mom. If I see anyone related to that creep, I will kill him," Dahlia said.

"The only problem is, you you'll have to kill yourself. It was your fathers brother, Rory. It was Rory's son,' Katniss explained.

~~~H2O~~~

"Wow, this is a fail, really, I didn't know people could sink this low," Rikki said.

The whole town was packed into a small area waiting for the chosen people were called to go to the strange hunger games. The mayor spoke up.

"Alright lets get started." he started calling names.

He called up Louis, Zane, Elliot, for the boys. Then he called up Kim, and Charlotte. He announced 4 more slots. He called a guy named joie. Then he called up Rikki, Cleo and Emma.

"Alright, give a round of applause for the tributes!" The man said.

Cleo, Rikki, and Emma looked at each other nervously. They had heard that there were cameras everywhere. That meant nowhere to hide their secret.

"no, Not Kim," Cleo moaned.

"Elliot, can't do this," Emma said.

'Hel-lo! Our secret!" Rikki whispered. "this is bad." Zane walked over and looked at the girls, he knew their secret.

"What are you girls going to do?" He asked.

"We don't know," Rikki replied.

"Alright, all of you make your way to Mako island tomorrow for the competition," said the announcer.

The announcer brought them all over to an area where all the competitors from other areas were. They were there to practice their skills. Rikki went over to archery. The others followed her. Another girl showed up.

"Hi, My name's Dahlia, you here 'cause you have to or you guys here to win?" She asked.

"Both of 'course, We can't wait for it to be over and for all of us to be home," Zane said.

"Oh, you must be from Australia. That's not how it works. Everyone goes into the arena and fights to the death only one survivor. That's the rules. Only wasn't like that twice. But that won't happen again." Dahlia explained.

"What? No none of us are dying, we are all going to win, you'll see," Cleo said putting a protective arm around Kim.

"Nice spirit, Need an alliance guys? I have a few people you guys can be with. Four including myself, exactly," Dahlia offered.

"We work alone," Rikki said darkly.

Kim pushed off Cleo's arm but Cleo put it back on. Then Kim licked her with a wet tongue. She started running.

"We're coming!" Rikki said.

'No!" Cleo yelled as she disappeared.

'I'll check on her," Dahlia said.

"No, you won't," said Louis.

"You can tell me I can't work with you, but I can be nice if I want to," Dahlia growled.

"She won't find her anyway," said Emma

~~~Hunger Games~~~

Dahlia ran over to where the girl had disappeared. Dahlia slowly walked on, listening and looking.

"Oh why, not now, I don't have my phone, and no way to dry off," Dahlia heard a voice murmur. It was the girl and she was in the janitors closet. Dahlia knock lightly.

"Are you in there?" Dahlia asked.

"Don't come in, I am… using the bathroom," the girl lied.

"That's the janitors closet," Dahlia said.

Dahlia opened the door, to find the girl with wet hair and a blanket over her body.

"how is your hair wet? Why do you have that blanket?" Dahlia asked.

"Don't touch, go away," Cleo warned."

"What, I am trying to be nice, here I'll help you up," Dahlia said reaching down.

Suddenly a bunch of water comes out of nowhere and knocks dahlia off her feet. But it also knocks off the towel revealing Cleo's tail.

"Uhhh…." Dahlia mumbled.

"Fine, now that you saw that I need to tell you the story."

Then Cleo begins to tell Dahlia the story of the secret. Afterwards Dahlia went and got Rikki. Rikki dried off Cleo, and they made a huge alliance of the Australian people and Dahlias group.

The next day it was time for the arena. The mermaids, their family and friends, Dahlia, her alliance, and everyone else got on the metal plates. The plates rose, and revealed the arena.

It was almost all water. There were a bunch of little 3 foot wide islands with coconut trees and three huge ones with a trees, but none to get to without swimming. The supplies were scattered everywhere. But it was clear. Secrets don't last long, in the hunger games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross over H2O and Hunger Games**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I always love reviews. I lost my character list so I have to try and get the same people. From now on I will dedicate the chapter too whoever comments first on the last chapter. Sorry for taking forever I was really busy.**

~~~H2O~~~

The platform rose up and in front of the tributes rose up into the arena. It was water. Rikki looked at the other mermaids nervously and she saw they were nervous too. The buzzer sounded and everyone moved. Other than the mermaids that is. They looked at each other frantically then Rikki pressed a random button on her belt.

Rikki floated up and started flying. Cleo and Emma did the same. The three girls went to the island the other people in their alliance were going to. Soon some other Australians saw and flew too. Luckily only the people in the alliance noticed. Rikki motioned to go to the island on the far side. The people shifted their movements to go to the island. They quickly landed.

"That was close," Rikki whispered.

"For what?" Elliot asked. The mermaids looked at each other.

"Come over here Elliot," Emma said gently. Emma whispered the secret to Elliot while Cleo did the same with Kim. Strangely they were okay with it.

"Okay we'll need a lot of stuff, so let's grab all the packs we can find," said charlotte. She was nice now.

"we'll split up. Louis, Cleo and Kim will be one group, Elliot, Emma and Charlotte in another, Dahlia, Silver, and Eevee in the third, and Zane, Sarah and I in the last," Rikki said.

"Let's go before others get on the island," Eevee said.

'Yeah, trust me the careers this year are bloodthirsty," Silver said earnestly.

"We'll meet back here in half an hour,' said Zane.

~~~Meanwhile-Careers~~~

"Where did everyone go?" Grunted Mikean as he swam alongside the other four careers.

"We're supposed to know how?" Milley asked.

The careers swam in silence until Janie swam to one of the small islands and grabbed a pack. The other careers followed her. Inside was a water purifier, a packet of dried meat, three daggers and an axe.

Janie kept the daggers and Kyle, who was also from district three took the axe. The careers kept doing that until they reached the first island. By then Sean and Milley from two both had swords and Mikean had 5 knives.

"All the people will be on this island,, the first one. They would have been too tired to go farther.

Milley waked in the lead and soon she signaled for them to be quiet. She had found someone. They were in a clearing and the careers found out that it was the boy from 5 and he was asleep.

"Too easy," Muttered Milley. She took out her sword held it high and brought it down in an expert slice. The cannon boomed.

"Time for our next prey," Mikean said.

~~~Meanwhile- other alliance~~~

"Whew, I'm glad we stopped," said Calla.

"Me too, but I'm worried, there have been a lot of cannons going off. How many people are…" jade said. She was in the hunger games, but she couldn't stand the sight of blood. She was only 14.

Don't worry jade, were here for you, but I also hope for my fellow district tribute. Hopefully they're okay," Marno said.

"Nice pep talk , it's sooo comforting," Rosaline said sarcastically.

"hey, I don't see you doing anything," Marno said.

"Sorry I just can't stand this," Rosaline said.

"Well, I hate the hunger games!" Calla screamed.

"shhhhhh!" The others said frantically.

"Hide!' jade said. She quickly scaled a tree and Rosaline did the same. Marno hid in a giant bush and Calla looked around frantically.

"I gear some people," A voice said. It was Milley.

The five careers had found them.

Calla grabbed a sword and charged at the voices. There were shrieks followed by two cannon booms.

"Now, who were you with," Kyle hissed.

"no one!" Calla plunged the sword into Kyle. A cannon boomed then another followed showing the end of Calla.

An angry Milley and Mikean stormed out of the trees. They were the only ones left. It now dawned on Rosaline, Marno and Jade how strong Calla was. She had defeated three careers.

~~~Hunger Games~~~

"Guys! Oh no!" Eevee cried.

The h20 gang and Sarah had already came back it was only dahlias group left.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"the-the careers c-came and they k-k-killed Silver," Eevee sobbed into emmas shoulder.

"Oh no," Rikki said. "but as you might notice we aren't' all here. Apparently there were too many people. They took away everyone except me, Emma, Cleo, Louis and Sarah. Now we have seven people to fend for.

Soon night fell and everyone who died faces were shown. It turned out that there were only 13 people left. It even showed the list. There were: Milley Mikean, Rosaline, Jade, Marno, Dahlia, Sarah, Rikki, Emma, Cleo and Louis. It was already getting narrowed down.

**Sorry it was so short. Ughhhhh! I have too many favorites. Who are yours? Tell me, I want to know. If they died tell me them and your favorite living person. Thanks and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Hunger games~~~

Milley woke up to the sun streaming on her face. The sun? She quickly sat up. She had chosen a position underneath a bunch of thick trees. She tried to scream at Mikean, but she was gagged. This was not good.

She knew she had almost died because of that calla girl, and Mikean had saved her butt. What was happening?

"Well, well look who is awake. It is the weakling." A voice said. Mikean. It was followed by laughter. Of multiple people. Milley tried to move but she was also tied to a tree.

Into her view stepped Mikean with some other people. Definitely not Career material. Jade and Marno? Weren't those Callas old team mates?

'Now, Milley. You are becoming quite a drag. To hard to work with, so when Jade and Marno came to me with this great plan I just had to accept."

Mikean pulled out a knife. Milley struggled tears forming in her eyes. Mikean was an old friend, from when they were kids. He wouldn't he placed the knife against Milley's throat. She closed her eyes.

"Now, they are as strong as Calla, much better that you. So night-night." Mikean laughed.

"Wait!" Jade called. "Can I do the honors?"

"Sure, it was you idea?" The knife was lifted off her neck. Milley opened her eyes. Mikean handed the knife to jade.

'Should I do it quick or slow?" Jade asked.

Nice and quick. That was what Milley hoped.

"Actually I'll run and do it," Jade said.

She jogged backwards then started running. Mikean watched Milley's face. Milley shook her head and screamed. Mikean turned around but it was too late. Jade had stabbed him through the heart. Then it went dark for Milley.


	6. Chapter 6

*"Oh no," Rikki said. "But as you might notice we aren't' all here. Apparently there were too many people. They took away everyone except me, Emma, Cleo, Louis and Sarah. Now we have seven people to fend for.

When I said they took them out I meant they took Elliot, Kim and the other people from h20 out except for the 3 mermaids and Louis. Now I will finally update. Sorry for the wait. And the mistakes *

~~~H2O~~~

"Emma, Rikki wake up. I need to talk to you guy," Cleo whispered.

'What?" Emma asked drowsily.

"What are we going to do? We can't be safe for lo-,"

Hello everyone. You all have been doing great. But there are only 10 people left in the hunger games."

The pictures quickly flashed above. It showed Cleo Rikki Emma and Louis first.

"Those are the Australians,"

"Now we have the districts."

Then a picture of Sarah popped up. Then Jade and Rosaline. Eevee's picture popped up then lastly Marno and dahlia.

"we are now going to add a special twist. Hope you all like it."

"You know, when he says that I can just image the look on his stupid face." Rikki muttered to no one in particular.

'I am going for a walk," Rikki said.

~~~hunger games~~~

"Dahlia what did he mean by a special surprise?" Eevee asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Dahlia replied. "hey sarah, can you hand me the bag so I can pack the sleeping bags? We need to pack and start moving."

A hand came out from a tree with the bag.

"Thanks sarah, but can you help?" Dahlia said.

The person stepped out and it was Rosaline. She was dragging an unconscious sarah behind her. Or at least dahlia hoped she was unconscious.

Dahlias hands flew to the bow on the ground. She loaded it and aimed it at Rosalines heart in a few seconds.

"That isn't a good idea," Rosaline was smirking.

Dahlia turned around and there was Marno and Jade with an unconscious Eevee. Dahlia did a double take. _How did they get her?_

Dahlia gently set the bow and arrow down. She was frightened to death. She knew all the microphones in the arena would be on her.

"I love you Rose-Mary," She whispered. She knew her sister would hear it.

"Awwww how sweet," Jade mocked.

Guys look back!" Rosaline shouted. Cleo and Emma had come out of the woods behind Jade and marno. They grabbed them and held them down. Dahlia took the shorter route. She grabbed the bow and shot rosaline. A Cannon boomed.

"That takes care of that brat," dahlia muttered. She turned around. "what are we doing with them?"

~~~Rikkis POV~~~

I was walking along the beach a few feet away from the water. Then suddenly the water was right at my feet.

'what?" I muttered.

I drew a line on the ground. I waited a few minutes and then it was gone. The islands were shrinking. The water was getting up to us.

I ran up to the camp. The little rosaline girl was dead and the marno and jade kids were tied up together. I ignored that for now and went up to cleo and emma.

"We need to talk." Rikki said.

"Not now Rikki." Cleo said. She resumed talking to dahlia.

'No, we need to talk. You me emma and louis. Now.

"It can wait. We are talking about what to do with them," Cleo said motioning to the two tied up kids.

'The island is shrinking. The water is coming up and soon kit will all be gone. We all will be wet," Rikki yelled.

"what we will become mermaids then?" Emma said. She quickly covered her mouth.

But it was too late. Everyone had heard it. Not just everyone sitting there. But everyone in the world. The secret was no longer.

*I had a cliffhanger! I will try to update soon but, as you know I am bad at it. There will probably have 1 to three more chapters. I love this chapter. Comments? Here is a question.

What will happen to Marno and Jade?*


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey guys, I hope you like it. I think this chapter is good. I now know exactly how I am going to end it. Hopefully I can make one more chapter!*

~~~Hunger games- dahlias POV~~

"What did you say?" I asked.

Did she say mermaid. I mean, I know my world isn't what people used to think of when they thought of the future, but, mermaids? My mom had told me and Rose-mary about them. They were these creatures that were human until the waist. Then they had tails and scales covering them.

She had said they were mythical. Apparently not. Although, the way Emma covered her mouth I think it was supposed to be a secret. It isn't one anymore.

The three girls started to break into a run. A wall of fire burst up. Cleo shrieked. They tried to run another way. Soon the fire was on each side. One side was so close that I could feel the heat.

"Yes, it is true. Just don't say anything about it." Emma said defeated.

"Ow. My head really hurts."

"Eevee!" I shrieked. I ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. I turned around. Sarah was up and moving but she was holding her head too.

"I did hear your story and don't worry your secret is safe with me," Evee said.

"What are you talking about? Now everyone knows," I said.

"No they don't. that's why they have the fire. Look at this." Eevee holds up a handful of wires. "I was grabbing for something because of the pain. I just happened to pull up the wires that were connected to the mics."

~~~H2O-Emmas POV~~~

I didn't ruin us, but these 5 people now now. There also was a huge wall of fire that surrounded us. I just hoped we could survive it all.

"What are we going to do about the giant wall of fire," I asked.

Everyone started to think. I was also thinking. I knew that we were put in her for the fun of watching us die, but what if one of us won. I knew that jade and marno were going to die. I looked up at the sky. The full moon.

"The moon pool!" I exclaimed.

Sarah, Dahlia and Eevee were confused, but the others knew what I was talking about.

"I like the way you think," Louis said. "But we need some way to get there without killing ourselves."

"Hey guys! Remember when it all started we used our suits? We could use that," Sarah said.

"Nice job, just follow us. We'll explain when we get there. Louis get ready to be a winner." I said.

*What did you think? I feel like being nice and posting this chapter the same day. I know that it will end next chapter. I am going to start it right away. But if you guys liked this story help me think of a new base of a story. I read a lot of books, I watch nick and diney on tv and a lot of movies. Suggest what you like. I will think about whether or not to make it a cross over. Or do you think I should create my own story instead of a fanfiction. It is up to you. As usual review. *


	8. Chapter 8

*this is the final chapter. Love how it turned out. Like I said if you guys liked this story help me think of a new base of a story. I read a lot of books; I watch nick and Disney on TV and a lot of movies. Suggest what you like. I will think about whether or not to make it a cross over. Or do you think I should create my own story instead of a fan fiction. It is up to you. Thanks for sticking with me.* 

~~~Hunger games- dahlias POV~~~

I can't believe it. I am with mermaids. Too cool! I hope their plan is good.

"Okay we are going to land here. We will talk there," Emma said. We landed and I immediately knew that we were almost finished with the dreaded hunger games.

~~~H2O-Cleos POV~~

"Louis come over here, I have to talk to you," I said. We are all going to escape. You know what I mean."

"Really? You know what will happen to them," Louis said.

"I know but you can't come. I don't think you can anyways. Marno and jade will be d-dead soon so you will be the winner. I will miss you but you will be back soon. I hope. I will miss you," I said.

"I will miss you more," Louis said. I kissed him on the cheek and I walked away.

"Okay Sarah, Dahlia, Eevee. Follow us quickly. We will explain when we get there." Emma said not wasting a second.

She walked over to where she knew the hole was. I looked at the other girls.

"I will go first follow as soon as possible," I said. I looked once more at Louis then I rolled down the hole.

~~~Hunger games-Eevees POV~~~

I was outside the hole and I wasn't sure if it was a trap. I mean I trusted the girls but winning this could make someone crazy. For all I know there could be a fire.

But I didn't get much of a choice. Sarah pushed me from behind I screamed and I soon fell into a dark damp cavern. I looked around and I could see fairly well. There was a doorway that lead over which I saw everyone else going through so I followed.

Inside there was a little bit of slightly sandy rock that went around a small pool that looked like it leads out into the ocean.

The hole that we went down into was so cleverly hidden that I guess the game makers didn't see it.

"Okay everyone, this is the moonpool," Cleo said after everyone was inside. "It is the place where me, Emma and Rikki became mermaids. We were trapped in here so we jumped in the pool. The full moon went into the hole up there at the top and the water started to bubble."

"It almost looked like a prank. Like we were set up, but it wasn't. It all was real," Emma put in.

"We were already a little shaken so we didn't put much thought into it. We just swam out and continued on with our lives. But when we got wet- even just a tiny amount we turned into mermaids. Unfortunately if you girls want to escape you too will have to become mermaids," Cleo finished.

~~~H2O~~~

Louis paced back and forth waiting for two cannons to go off and announce the end of Marno and jade. He had already heard the cannons "for" the girls.

It had been over an hour since they had left them. It was starting to get Louis really worried. The fire would have spread by then.

Suddenly Louis felt something on his back. He screamed. He swatted but it was on the part of his back he couldn't reach. He fell back crushing whatever it was.

When he got up he saw the body of a squirrel but Louis knew right away it wasn't an ordinary squirrel. Soon he saw more and more. He quickly touched the button on his suit to make him fly.

Louis saw that the hybrid squirrel were slowly covering the islands. He saw that there was now no land that didn't have the squrriels on them. Which meant not only they were sent to destroy the people in the game, they were also meant to destroy the girls.

Two cannons boomed. Then a voice on an intercom spoke. "Congratulations you are the new winner of the hunger games!"

~~~H2O- Sarah's POV~~

"Ummmm…, so are we actually going to do this or not? It looks like the moon is almost over," I said.

It was a lot to take in but coming from district 4, water was my second home. I was scared but I think I was taking it a lot better than Dahlia or Eevee.

"Sarah is right but we have a little more time," I would get yourselves prepared," Emma said.

"I-I'm n-not sure I wa-want to d-d-do this g-guys," Eevee stuttered.

She had tear stains down her cheeks. I went over and sat down by her.

"It is alright Eevee, you'll be okay," I said.

"There is one more thing we need to tell you guys about. We all have powers. Weird yes, but it is true. I have the power to heat water, Emma can freeze, Cleo can Move water and an old friend Bella can like Jell-O water," Rikki said.

"So will we get the same powers?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cleo said.

A lot of scratching came from the other room. Soon a swarm of squrriels came out.

"The game makers did this!" I shouted.

"Girls get in now! We'll try to hold them off," Cleo yelled.

Dahlia and Eevee took my hands we looked at each other one last time and we jumped in the pool.

~~~H2O- Cleo's POV~~~

I had one of the beastly squrriels in a water tunnel. It was struggling so I threw it against the floor.

"We can't do this much longer!" I shouted.

"Eevee and Sarah are gone. The transformation bubbles are now gone you guys can leave after us," Dahlia called.

I watched as her feet disappeared. That was the last time she would have feet in the water.

"Let's go!' Rikki yelled.

We all dove in the water and soon I had the tail I had grown to love. The three other girls were waiting out side so I had Sarah grab on. Emma did the same with Eevee and Rikki with Dahlia.

We swam to a cove where we could dry off without being seen. After Rikki dried us off she dried the girl's clothes.

It was pitch black by now. There was the light of the moon but nothing else. Emma had us all follow to her house. The lights were on in the kitchen so we knocked on the door.

Her mom answered and she gasped when she saw us.

"Emma! I thought you were dead," She hugged Emma and started crying.

She had been rather loud so soon foot steps followed. It was my family and Rikkis dad. I ran over to my parents and they were so happy.

"I'm just glad I got to leave before that all happened. I was scared to death," Kim admitted. "But at least your mermaidness saved you."

Kim quickly covered her mouth.

"What did she say," My dad asked.

So, Emma, Rikki and I told out family the deepest secret we had. That we were mermaids. We also explained about the other girls.

"I will let you guys stay as long as Sarah and Dahlia can get a job because you are both 16. That way we will have some extra help. Since Eevee is only12 you can just help out around the house." That was Emma's mom.

~~~Hunger games-Eevees POV~~~

It was now six months since the hunger games. Emma, Rikki and Cleo were very nice treating us as if we were sisters. I had never had any family so everyone here was mine now.

We had been adjusting to our lives really well and Dahlia and Sarah had found good jobs. It was a little weird at times because I am so much younger than the other 5 girls. They are all 16 or 17 while I am only 13. But they are still really nice.

I ended up getting Emma's power of freezing. Sarah can move water like Cleo and Dahlia has Rikkis power of heating water. We learned to control the powers fairly quick with the help of the other girls.

I am beginning to love it here. Way better than district 11. Cleo became very happy last week because Louis got back from the victory tour.

Finally I have a life that is worth it. I guess you could say my life (along with the others) makes me be no ordinary girl.

*What did you think? Yes it is finally over. I know it wasn't a very long story but I love love it. Please review and tell me what I should write next!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter. The story is officially finished. But I am starting another story about the Keisha'ra called "The dove tribe" please check it out. It does have some characters from the original books like Zenle and Sive!

I am also going to be starting a story with my friend beanie0700 (check her out if you like kingdom keepers!) about the t.v. show "Once Upon a Time." It will be on both of our profiles so please check it out. We don't have a title yet.

If you check out either story it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm trying out a new story. It is for the hungr games but it is not a crossover. Please try this out. This is just a short chapter.**

** I also would like some character is you're willing. So far I only have a girl for district 12. I am making n=more but if you have an idea tell me!**

**Example:**

**Name: dawn**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Good at: throwing daggers, bow & arrows, being silent.**

**Bad at: Sword fighting, hand to hand combat.**

**Short description: Sweet but has amazing fighting skills. A bubbly person and good at making friends.**

**Thank-you! It is called the sibling games**


End file.
